Dragon
Dragon is a Rare Element in Elemental Battlegrounds which has a colour palette of green, yellow, orange and red and a symbol depicting a dragon's head. It consists of high damage spells with rather high mobility and versatility mixed within each spell. It is a purchasable element costing 900 Diamonds. Spells Soaring Upheaval "User grows wings and soars in the forward direction of their mouse cursor while also firing two moderate damage bullets." ' * Soaring Upheaval is a Multi-Projectile Spell * The Caster grows dragon wings and uses it to fly for a short moment while also shooting 2 green bullets with a yellow glow. * Once the spell is active, the bullets will go towards the cursor or selected area. * This spell consumes 350 mana and has a 6 second cooldown. Fuming Whack '"User grows a tail, charges in the direction of their mouse cursor, and then "throws" their opponent airborne and whacks them back down with their tail to deal medium damage." ' * Fuming Whack is a unique Contact Spell where the user can aim to the location of the cursor to hit an opponent and knock them out with a dragon tail. * Fuming Whack has a 10 second cooldown and comsumes 350 mana. * On average, it deals 200 damage. Formidable Roar '"User lets out an enormous roar that damages nearby opponents, slows down their movement, and distorts their screens to become a tinted dark blue." * Formidable Roar is a Close Range Spell where the caster loudly roars, inflicting damage and debuffing upon nearby opponents. * The debuffs has an aesthetic of a blue tint and inflicts a mild speed decrease. * This Spell consumes 275 mana and has an 8 second cooldown. Dragon's Ember "User shoots out a smoky breath of fire that deals high damage and will leave their screen smoky if they are inside of it while it is still smoky." * Dragon's Ember is a Projetile Spell where the caster releases a puff of smoke that blinds nearby players. * The puff of smoke combusts after blinding players, dealing high damage combined with a low damage burning effect. * This Spell consumes 250 mana and has a 5 second cooldown. Ominous Wrath "User hops on the back of a massive dragon that towers over the map. This dragon breathes a humongous breath of fire that is controlled by the mouse cursor and deals high damage." * Ominous Wrath is an Ultimate where the caster mounts the back of a colossal dragon and concentrates a fire beam to the location of the cursor or selected area * Occasional fireballs fly out of the dragon's mouth towards the selected area, dealing additional damage. * This Spell consumes 1000 mana and has a 90 second cooldown. * Note: This ultimate is very hard to aim because of the fire beam itself obscuring the caster's vision, making them unable to see any potential targets, with this also goes the fact you are so high in the air that the targets on the ground appear very small and barely visible. * Note: This spell is currently unusable in Survival Mode, as it will cause the player's camera to glitch out wildly and fling around randomly, unable to hit or aim. Afterwards, the player will be stuck behind the map barrier Damage Table Please, take note: *Damage represents the maximum damage dealing output achievable by maxed out Power Stat (100/100) on base defense (50/100 Defense Stat) *dpp stands for damage per projectile or tick *B-E stands for burning effect (damage per tick), whether its state is inflicted by direct contact with a projectile or conditioned by standing on poisoned or flaming ground *A-E stands for AoE poisoned or flaming ground (damage per tick) *@HP represents the number of health points regenerated in total Trivia * Dragon is the third element based on mythical creatures, the other ones being Reaper, and Phoenix. * Dragon is the first and only Element to have a contact spell that requires aiming. * Dragon's Ultimate has been known to be buggy when used on the edges of maps. * Dragon is the first element to have a mobile bullet spell. * Dragon's Blast was able to be used to glitch explosion's shield to maximum power; however this glitch has been fixed. * Dragon element is another one of the many elements that came from Elemental Wars. * Ominous Wrath was originally supposed to be called Perilous Wrath, but was changed since "Perilous" had already used in one of Ice's spell, Perilous Hail. * Formidable Roar came from one of NoobHomieTM’s movesets, which he originally named Dragon’s Roar. * Soaring Upheaval used to shoot out 3 bullets that did lower damage, but due to the fact that the 3rd bullet was too hard to land due to how close to the ground the caster was at this point, it was reduced to 2 bullets that did higher damage. * Dragon is the couson of Phoenix! One evidence to support this popular theory is that phoenix's and dragon's ultimates are both very similar. Category:Elements Category:Rare Elements